codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ji Robinson/April 2012 SPOILERS
Hello my fellow Lyoko Warriors! Check out the newest updates for Code Lyoko Evolution! New Looks, New environments, and release dates for the Code Lyoko Social game, and MMORPG! New Looks Weapons As previously reported on CL Expert's blog, the new looks for the Code Lyoko warriors, has been revealed. This was in a spanish magazine and from this video we can gather a few things: *Ulrich got together with Yumi! ^.^ *''The Man in Black'' is gonna have a large antagonist role *Aelita's Ring has a XANA symbol when Lyoko is endangered Since this was featured on a Spanish Magazine, I'm going to assume that these are most likely the real looks of Aelita & Ulrich and not mere concept art. Characters Moonscoop said the Lyoko scenes would be in 3D. I don't know what planet Moonscoop lives on, but this doesn't look like 3D. We also have some new vilains. Apparently, we're gonna have some ninjas in Lyoko. they are small in life points but large in stealth! Weapons With new looks, come new weapons! Yumi has a staff, Odd has a lancher of some sort. Based on the XANA marking on William's sword, I assume that he is either still possesed, or will be repossesed sometime in the series. Vehicles Did I mention Ulrich has a new vehicle called the Megapod?! It has a flight mode and a motrcycle mode! It's pretty slick! :D New Territory The Cortex is a is a replica in Lyoko created by Alan Meyer (a new character and most likely, anatagonist). It has constantly active communication towers workign for XANA. Which I assume mean's this "Alan" guy is a pretty bad dude ._. The Towers, are also getting revamped. Although, they seem more 2D than 3D. Live Action Sets/Concepts As you (should) know by now, Code Lyoko Evolution will be in Live Action for the Kadic scenes and 3D for the Code Lyoko scenes. From this Video we know a few things *Most of the set pieces are complete **Some set pieces are still in concept *Production has not began yet *The majority of scenes in the animation will be kept in CL:Evolution Check out the Live Action set pieces! The_Factory_in_live_action.png The_Factory_in_live_action_2.png The_Laboratory_of_Jeremy_-_Live_Action_.png Scanner_Room_Super_Calculator_-_Live_Action.png Code Lyoko games We FINALLY have a release date for the Code Lyoko social game and MMORPG! Code Lyoko Social Game The Code Lyoko Social game will be released in''' May 2012'! The game is solely controlled by your mouse. It will be free to play and exclusively on Facebook! Code Lyoko MMORPG The Code Lyoko MMORPG will be released in Summer 2012! It's a role playing, combat , 3D epic with a whopping' 2 MILLION''' dollar budget produced by CJ Internet so expect some epic graphics and serious gameplay! Don't expect it, however, to be true to Code Lyoko >.> And THAT is all the new stuff I have for you! Feel free to express your opinions on this BOATLOAD of new info in the comments! :D Category:Blog posts